


Letting You Go

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Begging, Dean's oblivious and leaving, Desperation, Friends With Benefits, Longing, M/M, Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Seth's POV, Seth's in love but too afraid to admit, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean's leaving and Seth's a little too late to realize he's in love with the man he brings into his bed during the lonely nights on the road.





	Letting You Go

Seth’s breath hitched as he fully sunk inside Dean, the tight walls griping his length and tempting him to cum on spot. Dean was wiggling on his cock, his legs trying to pull Seth deeper from where he had them wrapped tightly around Seth’s hips. 

Seth licked across Dean’s throat, his hands cupping Dean’s ass as he savored the absolutely delicious feeling of being inside Dean’s addicting heat. The lithe body underneath his was flushed a beautiful shade of pink, a soft layer of sweat covering the pale skin. Seth’s attention was brought to Dean’s face when a whimper escaped those kiss swollen lips. Seth reached up to plunge his tongue inside Dean’s mouth and the man let Seth taste him thoroughly. Until he couldn’t take it anymore and was pushing against Seth’s chest.

Seth watched as Dean thrashed on the pillow, his lips parted as harsh pants left his mouth. 

“Seth…move..fuck please…fuck me..”

Seth licked at his lips, his eyes couldn’t seem to get enough of the beauty underneath his flesh. So needy. So wanton and desperate. Seth felt his heart doing flip flops in his chest, because the reality of what was to come was setting in slowly. He wouldn’t be touching this body like this anymore…He wouldn’t be finding home inside Dean's captivating heat anymore….He wouldn’t be kissing those lips anymore…He wouldn’t be looking into those ocean deep blue eyes and losing himself somewhere between their depth. Dean was going to be gone, and Seth wouldn’t have the one thing he craved the most in his life.

Seth watched as a tear slipped out of Dean’s eye, he squirmed desperately on Seth’s length as he let out a frustrated whine. “Please..please..”

Seth kissed those tempting lips, his hands coming up to hold Dean’s face as he started moving inside his lover’s ass. The moan that ripped out of Dean’s lips was heavenly, the most beautiful sound Seth probably ever heard. “Shss…I got you, Baby. Gonna fuck you so good…You feel so good…so tight and hot…perfect for me..”

Seth’s own breathing was getting harsher and harsher by every second, his dick going as deep as possible and when Dean clenched around him he knew he had hit the spot. Dean was moaning in absolute pleasure, his legs losing their strength but Seth was quick to grab him from underneath his knees and fold him in half. The new position hitting Dean deeper, harder, and Seth couldn’t stop feeling like he was floating in some clouds. 

“Yeah…fuck…Just like that…Seth..please…harder…fuck me harder…”

Seth sat up a little and spread Dean’s legs wider, his eyes focused on how his dick fucked into Dean’s hole. Seth had fucked a lot of people in his life, but none of them compared to how Dean made him feel. His ass was delicious. His cock was beautiful. His whole body took Seth’s breath away and Seth wondered why wasn’t this man his. Why didn’t he have the courage to make him more than just someone he loved to put his dick inside. He knew he would regret this forever, but he was a coward. He didn’t have the courage to purse Dean for something like that when Dean was leaving for good. There would be miles between them. Dean would find someone else. Someone who would be willing to give him his all. And Seth would continue to have meaningless fucks none of whom would ever give him the feeling of being fulfilled like he got when he got to touch Dean.

Seth suddenly felt overwhelmed, his vision blurring and he realized he was crying. He pressed his face against Dean’s thigh, his lips sucking into the soft skin and trying to distract his over driven mind from feelings things he wasn’t suppose to feel. 

Dean was rocking up and meeting Seth’s thrusts as best as he could from his position. Seth felt his cock wanting to explode, his belly feeling that familiar pool of sensation that meant he was close. But he didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want to let go of Dean just yet. So he pulled out, and his eyes reached up to Dean’s face as soon as he heard the frustrated cry.

“What are you doing Seth? I was so close…Fuck please put it back in…I feel so empty..please wanna feel you in me…I wanna cum..”

Seth let his legs down and bent forward to place a gentle kiss on Dean’s temple. His fingers brushing against Dean’s lips as the blue eyed man whimpered out. “I’m not done with you…Don’t worry, I’ll make you cum. But I wanna see you ride me. Wanna watch your ass swallow my dick as you fuck yourself on me like a needy slut…You want that, baby?”

Seth watched as Dean nodded, his face still contorted because of desperation and frustration. But he was always so willing to do whatever Seth wanted. However Seth wanted. 

Seth laid back on the pillows and started stroking his dick. A loud groan leaving his lips when his aching dick was touched again. He was as desperate as Dean, but he was also determined to have Dean as long as could. 

Dark eyes watched as Dean straddled Seth’s hips and positioned his spread ass over Seth’s thick cock. His eyes slipped shut and lips parted when the head brushed past his entrance, Seth grabbed his ass cheeks and spread him open, not really forcing him down because he wanted to see Dean slide down on him on his own pace. 

Dean was desperate, so he didn’t take it too slow and soon he was fully sat on Seth’s dick snug inside his hole. Seth’s fingers brushed against Dean’s crack, touching where Dean’s pucker was stretched around Seth’s thickness. Dean shuddered at the touch, a whine leaving his lips as he put his hands on Seth’s chest to steady himself.

“So pretty…You look so beautiful like this, baby. Come on, fuck yourself on me..Take this dick and make me cum inside you.” Seth’s voice was thick with lust and want. Dean’s eyes looked into his as he licked his lips and started to move. His hips rocking back and forth as he enjoyed Seth’s cock stretching him once again.

Soon Dean was lost in a world of his own. His movements fast and desperate as he seeked his release with Seth’s dick probing his insides. Seth’s mouth was dry, his eyes fixed on Dean and how stunning he looked bouncing up and down on his cock. He felt a sudden surge of possessiveness take over him, his hands grabbing Dean’s waist and bringing him down so they were chest to chest, Seth’s lips finding Dean’s and he kissed him deeply. Seth’s hands reached down to grip Dean’s ass as he started to fuck up into him, Dean easily letting Seth take over the pace as he moaned inside Seth’s mouth.

Few minutes past and Seth was spilling his seeds inside Dean’s ass. Dean’s own hand was desperately tugging at his own cock as he joined Seth in his orgasm. Both men laid there panting harshly as they tried to catch their breath.

When Seth felt like he could finally move, he was pulling Dean off of his dick and laying him down on the bed on his side gently. His placed as kiss on Dean’s head when he whimpered at the loss, then he was standing up and going inside the bathroom to get a wash cloth.

Seth slowly cleaned Dean’s stomach and then his ass, carefully running the wet cloth between his cheeks and thighs so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. It didn’t look like Dean had any strength left to hop into the shower, and Seth didn’t plan to make him. So he cleaned him up as gently as possible, and then took care of himself.

When Seth slipped back into the bed, Dean particularly melted against him. Seth was spooning him from behind. His now soft cock nestled against Dean’s naked ass as Dean hummed in contentment. Seth’s arm was tightly wrapped around Dean’s waist, as he placed gentle kisses against the back of Dean’s neck. So many thoughts ran through his mind, so many things he wanted to say but knew he couldn’t. He leaned over to see if Dean was asleep, and found his eyes closed. Just when he was about to will himself to take some rest, Dean spoke up.

“I’ll miss you, Seth. I just want you to know that.”

Seth felt his heart thumping against his chest, his lips struggled to move as words wanted to slip out of his mouth but then he found himself tongue tied. He knew this was his chance. His once chance to hold onto something he felt was his so desperately. But would it change anything? Would it make Dean stay? No. It would only complicate things more. So he let the silence be the best answer and squeezed Dean’s waist gently, his lips placing one soft kiss against Dean’s shoulder as he sighed deeply. 


End file.
